Kiss Me Good-Bye (Single)
Kiss Me Good-Bye est sorti le 15 mars 2006. Ce single contient la chanson thème de Final Fantasy XII en versions japonaise et internationale, une chanson originale, et une reprise de "A Whiter Shade of Pale" renommée "Aoi Kage". L"édition limitée s'accompagne d'un clip de la chanson principale du single. Une version digitale fut sortie aux États-Unis le 16 mai 2006. Cette version américaine voit sa composition altérée, puisqu'on y retrouve la reprise de "Eyes On Me". Le tout est interprété par Angela Aki. Pistes Version japonaise #'Kiss Me Good-Bye' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Angela Aki & Motoki Matsuoka (松岡 モトキ / 松岡 基樹) #:Arrangement acoustique: Shin Kono (河野 伸) #:Paroles et piano: Angela Aki #:Batterie: Masayuki Muraishi (村石 雅行) #:Basse: Yuji Okiyama (沖山 優司) #:Guitare électrique et chœur: Motoki Matsuoka #:Cordes: Gen Ittetsu Strings (弦一徹 Strings) #'Santa Fé' #:Composition, paroles et piano: Angela Aki #:Arrangement: Angela Aki & Motoki Matsuoka #:Batterie: Masayuki Muraishi #:Basse: Yuji Okiyama #'Aoi Kage' (青い影) #:Composition et paroles originales: Keith Reid & Gary Brooker #:Arrangement: Angela Aki & Motoki Matsuoka #:Traduction et piano: Angela Aki #'Kiss Me Good-Bye - featured in FINAL FANTASY XII' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Kenichiro Fukui #:Paroles et piano: Angela Aki #:Percussions et batterie: Isao Arima (有馬 勲) #:Basse: Shou Yamamoto (山本 昭) #:Guitare: Mitsuhiro Ohta (太田 光宏) #:Cordes: Gen Ittetsu Strings Version américaine #'Kiss Me Good-Bye - featured in FINAL FANTASY XII' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Kenichiro Fukui #:Paroles et piano: Angela Aki #:Percussions et batterie: Isao Arima #:Basse: Shou Yamamoto #:Guitare: Mitsuhiro Ohta #:Cordes: Gen Ittetsu Strings #'Santa Fé' #:Composition, paroles et piano: Angela Aki #:Arrangement: Angela Aki & Motoki Matsuoka #:Batterie: Masayuki Muraishi #:Basse: Yuji Okiyama #'Eyes On Me - featured in FINAL FANTASY VIII' #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Angela Aki & Motoki Matsuoka #:Paroles: Kako Someya #:Piano: Angela Aki #'Kiss Me Good-Bye' #:Composition: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Angela Aki & Motoki Matsuoka #:Arrangement acoustique: Shin Kono #:Paroles et piano: Angela Aki #:Batterie: Masayuki Muraishi #:Basse: Yuji Okiyama #:Guitare électrique et chœur: Motoki Matsuoka #:Cordes: Gen Ittetsu Strings Santa Fé :He spoke my language in this foreign land :Familiar secrets shared in a sinful bed :Imagination flowing through his ancient hands :He painted just my fantasy in red, bright red :I call him Santa Fé :Someone to dance with on a rainy day :He will bring me all the empty reasons to be :Sure of what I’m only not so sure about :So can he just be my illusion :That I created with confusion? :He wears a tall top-hat filled with secrets of our souls :He’ll pull them out as he pulls you in through the secret hole :I call him Santa Fé :Someone to bleed with on this lovely day :He will bring me all the empty reasons to be :Sure of what I’m only not so sure about :Will he take this grand delusion :Add his love to make his own conclusion? :True or false can you feel his pulse? :The warmth he carries really varies :With the name of the game :He will bring me all the empty reasons to be :Sure of what I’m only not so sure about :In the end it leads to sudden madness when he :Takes these reasons breaths some sanity into them :So can he just be my illusion :I created with confusion :Will he take this grand delusion :Add his love to make his own conclusion Aoi Kage Kanji :冷淡な夜 :静かに月は :青い影浮かべ :呼びかける :胸に仕舞い込んだ :無情な愛よ、 :あなたが差し出した手を :掴んでさえいれば :自由の翼を切り落とされても :愛の終わりまで :辿り着けた :生き残る手段は :山程あるが :息をするだけでは :生きている :とは限らないんだ :あの青い夜 :あなたが差し出した手を :掴んでさえいれば :最後の一息奪われようと :愛の終わりまで :辿り着けた :And so it was later :As the Miler told his tale :That her face at first just ghostly :Turned a whiter shade of pale :Turned a whiter shade of pale Romaji :Reitan na yoru :Shizuka ni tsuki wa :Aoi kage ukabe :Yobi kakeru :Mune ni shimai konda :Mujou na ai yo :Anata ga sashi dashita te wo :Tsukande sae ireba :Jiyuu no tsubasa wo kiri otosarete mo :Ai no owari made :Tadori tsuketa :Iki nokoru shudan wa :Yamahodo aru ga :Iki wo suru dake dewa :Ikite iru :To wa kagira nainda :Ano aoi yoru :Anata ga sashi dashita te wo :Tsukande sae ireba :Saigo no hitoiki ubaware you to :Ai no owari made :Tadori tsuketa :And so it was later :As the Miler told his tale :That her face at first just ghostly :Turned a whiter shade of pale :Turned a whiter shade of pale Galerie Vidéos Lien externe *Pages chez Sony Music Japan en:Kiss Me Good-Bye (Single) Catégorie:Singles Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XII